Phantomhive Twilight
by Ritt-chan
Summary: Songfic song: Vanilla Twilight. One-shot! Warning: Implications of Sebastian x Ciel Ciel has left Sebastian for Claude. Sebastian is fighting himself on admitting that he misses his young master, as does the rest of the Phantomhive household. And although Sebastian has every right to barge into the Trancy manor and steal back his bocchan, he doesn't. And regrets it terribly.


**_[A request from ChibiMonster on wattpad. Mostly written by her as well! All I really did was edit this.] first song-fic! Just a little tribute to "National Break-Up Day". I'm so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. But come on! Everyone's not entirely themselves when they're in love! Or when they're in... whatever it is Ciel and Sebastian are in... I guess it's love... Oh well. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Those dark blue eyes. They shone with a cold outlook on life. Hardened over from years of anguish and a thirst for revenge that occurred unnecessarily at a very young age. And that was the way Ciel and Sebastian liked it.

Sebastian laid in his bed. Doing absolutely nothing. As well as the other servants. There wasn't much of anything to do since the young master left. No… left is the wrong word. It's more like abandoned. Anytime you can make a demon feel abandoned you certainly are special indeed. The butler did miss him. That much was clear. Though he'd never say it aloud. He wanted the boy to come crawling back to him. The same way that he felt like crawling back to his master.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, Dear  
"Cause I wish you were here._

Sebastian wished he could see his face, one more time. Even though the boy never smiled, or laughed, or did anything that most people would find pleasant, something just felt off without him being there. The tall butler hadn't said the words, "Yes, Young Master" or anything of the sort in days. He was starting to miss everything the boy did. Even the occasional bitch slap across the face. Now he was probably over there bitch-slapping Claude… and loving it at that…

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly…_

The more Sebastian thought about it, the quietness wasn't all that bad. He was used to it after all. Before he'd made the contract with Ciel, when he wasn't roaming the endless misery-filled plains of hell or wreaking havoc elsewhere, things were very quiet. But when you're awaiting an order for a chocolate cake that you realize will actually never come, the silence gets a bit old.

But nothing made him feel worse than when he took off his gloves. He could almost see Ciel's fingers in the spaces between his. Did they ever hold hands? Of course not! But when Sebastian would save the young earl from being kidnapped (which was quite often) he'd find himself holding his hand. It was one of the few types of physical contact that Ciel would occasionally allow.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

Actually, it had been much longer than two or three days. According to Sebastian, it had been four days, nine hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-three, forty-four, forty-five seconds and counting. Okay, so it wasn't that long. But it felt like years. Especially since the butler almost never slept. But still. This time, when he was up in the late hours of the night, they were tiresome and tedious. It seemed like one second took forever to pass.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
_I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you, I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone…_

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight…_

It wasn't that Sebastian felt alone… he just felt… unaccompanied...? Standing outside of the Phantomhive manor, looking up at the starry sky, it reminded him of the vast pools of blue that were Ciel's eyes. And what was worse was that he couldn't shake Ciel from his thoughts. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the boy's face, smelled the coaxing scent of his tortured soul…

"Sebastian!"

He even heard his voice. Turning around, just in case of the slim chance that he wasn't hearing things, he was met with a boy with slate-colored hair and a smirk on his face.

"Young Master," Sebastian said staring at the boy with a newfound admiration for him.

"Did you enjoy your time away from me?" The child asked.

"I must say, it was quite dull, Young Master."

Ciel stifled a laugh. "Well, I assure you, I was taught some things at the Trancy mansion that shall make the rest of our time together most entertaining." His eye (the one that was visible) gave a glint of mischief and his smirk turned into a playful grin.

Sebastian gave a smirk as well. "And when shall the 'entertainment' begin, Sir?"

"Promptly after my bath, which I expect to be prepared immediately."

"Yes, My Young Lord." Sebastian bowed, led Ciel into his mansion, and left the boy with the rest of the servants. Off to do what he'd been longing to do since Ciel left; undress the boy…

For his bath…

* * *

_**A/N: So, how did I do for my first song-fic? Please let me know! ^^ And Happy Valentines Day~! ~xoxo~**_


End file.
